Game Over
by TenxRoseForever
Summary: The human Doctor and Rose finally return to Jackie's. But, a video game keeps calling out to Rose."Play me, play me!" It keeps saying. Will Rose fall victim to the games tricks? Will the Doctor be able to save her and himself?
1. Back home at last!

**Nothing really to say this time, except! Have fun reading, and review this story please. Even if you are not registered, or logged in. It will only take a second! ___________________________________________________________________________________**

**Rose was getting a little bit impatient with the Doctor. It was 9:30 pm, and if they didn't arrive home by 10:00 pm. Then, when they showed up, Jackie would be standing at the front door complaining, "Where 've you been?! You've been gone for days?!" The Doctor was pressing buttons here and there on the TARDIS control panel. "How far away are we from my mums?" Rose asked, rubbing her eyes. "Dunno," The Doctor replied. "Probably a few minutes?" Lets hope so, Rose thought.**

**She sat down on the couch, next to the TARDIS. She started to feel really tired, and the Doctor could see it in her eyes. They started to close. She tried to keep them open. But, her body wouldn't let her. "You OK?" The Doctor asked. "Yeah," Rose said in between a yawn. "I'm fine, just ….. tired."**

**Rose could feel her eyes closing even more. But, she didn't try to cease the sense of tiredness that was overcoming her. She just let her head lay down on one of the pillows next to her, and in a minute or two. She was fast asleep. At first, the Doctor was a little confused. He never had grasped the understanding of sleep. Well, I can't just leave her here, the Doctor thought. Tenderly, he picked up Rose, and carried her down the hall to her room. The Doctor stopped at the pink, wooden door.**

**Gently, he brushed off the dust that clung to the door.(for so many years.) It had a gold plate that read _"Rose."_ "I haven't been in this room in years." The Doctor murmured. Even if the TARDIS had regenerated. Rose's room would still be there. The (proper) Doctor had saved her room onto a file in the TARDIS mainframe. The day that Rose left, the Doctor had been so depressed and angry.**

**That he took the key, locked it, and threw it across the hallway in rage. Never to enter into there again. Until now, the question was. Where was the key now? The Doctor set Rose on the floor very quietly. He crouched on his hands and knees. "Now," The Doctor exclaimed, as he crawled across the floor. "Where did you get to?" A pink shimmering glow came across the Doctor's face. Then, he looked up. At the end of the hallway, in the left corner was the pink, and dusty key. **

**"Ah, there you are!"The Doctor declared as he grabbed it, and stood up. The key fit perfectly into the door. The Doctor took a deep breath, then opened the door slowly. It was exactly the same as she'd left it. He carefully lifted Rose off the hard, wooden floor.**

**Rose moaned as the Doctor laid her in bed. She had a hard couple days. Fighting monsters and saving the parallel universe. Before the Doctor closed the door behind him he said, "Goodnight Rose." With a smile, he shut the door. Down the hall he went, hands in his brown pin-stripped suit. Back to the main control room, as he red sneakers squeaked. **

**It was midnight by the time they set foot in Jackie's flat, Rose was put in her own bed. And Jackie's mum was having it out with the Doctor. "Well, do you have an explanation for this?" Jackie scowled. "No....not really." The Doctor said, kind of childishly. "You better pray this doesn't happen again!" Jackie mouthed, as she went down the hall, and into her room..(She was too tired to yell at the Doctor this early in the morning.) "Yes mum." The Doctor smiled.**

**Jackie peeked her head out, "Don't." Jackie sounded serious. The head of Jackie slowly disappeared back into her room. The Doctor was all alone now. He sat at the dinning table, taping his fingers. When he opened a little book that sat next to him. He decided to keep his mind occupied by doing a bit of Sudoku. He pulled out a pencil in his front pocket, and set to work. A few minutes into it, he heard a noise. _Thump, thump, thump._**

**The Doctor looked up at the ceiling. It was coming from the crawlspace. The Doctor thought it was nothing, maybe it just a couple rats, yeah! Huge rats at the very least. But, he thought the sound was very strange. Like it was calling him. He wanted to just go up there and search the place for the mysterious noise. But, that meant rearranging Jackie's house, and you didn't want to do that when she's around.(Unless you wanted a good yelling.) Better not. The Doctor thought, as he went back to his puzzle book.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________ **

**_Created by:TenxRoseForever_**

_**Chapter 2 coming soon!!**_


	2. That's Afro Tastic!

**Hey readers, took me a bit to come up with this. So, enjoy, review, and have fun reading!**

**The dreamy thoughts kept swirling in Rose's head. "I have to be dreaming!" She kept telling herself. She could barely believe what she was seeing. Back in her own room, the smell of her mum brewing coffee, and the sun shinning right on her face as she rose from her bed. The door swung open, "Mum?" She asked curiously, as she squinted to see thought the bright morning light.**

**"Nope," The Doctor said cheerfully. "Just me!" "Oh," Rose said as she pulled the covers over her head. "Oi!" The Doctor exclaimed, as he walked a bit further into her room. "What's that suppose to mean?" "Nothing," Rose smiled as she torn the covers off her, and hopped out of bed right in front of the Doctor. "Just waking up, that's all." Her hair was standing up and the Doctor noticed it straight away, and smiled.**

**"Nice afro!" He giggled. Rose looked up. She could see what her hair had turned into overnight. It was all curly and frizzy, and yes. It did look like an.... "Afro! Rose screamed as she tried to find something to flatten her hair, and fast! The Doctor was laughing, he couldn't control it! "So much for the oncoming storm,"Rose whispered to herself. "Now he's just laughing up a storm!" He started to roll around on the floor. "Stop it!" Rose tried to cover her hair. "It's not funny!" "It is to me!" The Doctor started to laugh even harder. **

"**Your just as bad as Tony." Rose frowned. Then, she looked at her dresser. It had her pink hairband. She raced over and slide it into her hair. Better, Rose thought. As she walked out of her room without the Doctor, and into the kitchen. "There's my Rose!" Jackie exclaimed as she embraced her daughter in a hug. "Hey," Rose said a bit surprised. "When did you get here?"**

**"Oh," Jackie said. "Doctor brought you home last night. Don't you remember?" "No,"**

**Rose replied. " Must have been sleeping." Jackie looked around. "By the way, where is he?"**

**The Doctor peeked his head out of Rose's room. "Here," The Doctor exclaimed as he walked over next to them. Rose crossed her arms, " Finished laughing I suppose?" **

**"Yeah,"The Doctor said. " Finished." "Good!" Jackie snapped. "Now let's eat. Pete's making pancakes, and Tony's waiting for you!" "Rose!" A tiny voice said. They all walked into the kitchen. Rose put a finger to her lips for everyone to be quiet. Rose crouched, and walked very quietly behind Tony's chair. "Rose where are you?!"**

**Tony called out again. Then, two arms came out from behind the chair, and tickled Tony.**

"**Stop..stop you win, I give I give!!!" Tony yelled. "Yeah," Rose cried out. "Victory is mine!"**

"**What's going on?" The Doctor asked curiously, as he raised a eyebrow to Rose. "There just goofing off!" Jackie replied. "Now, come on, all of you! It's time to eat!"Pete set the pile of pancakes right in the middle of the table. Rose was the first one to take the one from the top. Next was the Doctor and so on.**

**After they were done with there breakfast. The Doctor heard the noise again._ "Thump thump thump."_Rose flew up from the table at the sound of the noise. Almost knocking over the whole entire table."Doctor,what was that?" Rose asked. "I thought it was rats," The Doctor said. "But, maybe not!" "Ya think?!" Rose remarked.**

**They both raced up the stairs to the door of the crawlspace. The Doctor stopped Rose before she opened the door. "Yeah," The Doctor thought. "Maybe I should go first?" "What happened to lady's first?" Rose questioned. "Rose," The Doctor persuaded. "I don't think that applies to this." "Fine," Rose agreed. "After you." The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver, and whipped open the door.**

**All they saw was a old Atari game, just sitting there. The Doctor strolled over to it."Look's like... it's from the 70's," The Doctor marveled. "What's your mum doing with it?" The doctor turned back to Rose. "How should I know," Rose shrugged. "She's always collecting stuff from this place and that."**

**"Well," The Doctor replied. "Looks like your mum has collected something that is finally interesting?" The Doctor smiled, Rose smiled back. "Another mystery?" Rose asked. "Oh yes," the Doctor exclaimed. "Allons-y!"**


	3. Rose gets Animated!

**Sry, I haven't been on. Been busy! Read, review, and have fun :D**

**Read my first two stories, or you won't get it!**

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

**Rose tapped her fingers on the kitchen counter in a repeating rhythm. When she finally popped the question. "Mum," Rose asked. "Where'd you get that game?" "Oh, you mean the one upstairs? My friend Julie gave it to me. Said her son grew out of it. Didn't say why though?"**

**"Well," The Doctor spun around to face Rose. "Something doesn't add up?" "It's a old game," Rose exclaimed. "Maybe there are rats inside it or something?" "What are you two on about," Jackie questioned. "It's just a game, what can it do?" _Thump thump thump "_That's what **

**it can do." The Doctor replied, as he pointed upwards.**

** He turned to Rose and put his hands on her shoulders. "I'm going to investigate some more, stay here." The Doctor ran up the stairs, and disappeared from sight. Jackie shook her head from side to side. "You still didn't tell him about the dream, did you?" "No," Rose whispered. Trying not to let her voice travel.**

**"We've talked about this before and I'm not going to tell him." "Because?" Jackie crossed her arms. "Because if I do..." Rose paused. _"Play me! Play me!"_ A little voice said in her head. "Do you hear that?" Rose inquired. "No," Jackie responded. "Are you ok?" Why can I only hear it? Rose thought. She pondered every possibility that could allow her to be hearing voices. **

**_"Do you like games Rose?"_ "The game!"Rose uttered suddenly. She scurried the stairs, and into the small, damp crawlspace. That the Doctor was using to examine the game. Rose breathed heavily as she slammed the door. "I thought I told you to stay downstairs?" "No time!" Rose screamed. _"Come and play my game of mystery. And maybe you will learn a little history."_**

**After the game finished it's little rhyme. It released a giant black hole. Rose could feel bit by bit that her feet were slipping off the floor at an alarming rate. _"Don't you want to play with me?"_ "No!" Rose shrieked. "Hold on!" The Doctor shrilled.**

**He reached out a hand. But, it was too late. Rose was sucked in by the game, it had completely devoured her. The screen flicked to life. There stood a surprised and animated Rose, looking back and forth. "Oh," The Doctor said slowly. "That can't be good."**

**_ Created by:TenxRoseForever_ **

** _Chapter 4 coming soon!!!!!_**


	4. Peek a Boo! Duplicate You!

**Sorry about this being REALLY late! I've been busy with school and such.**

**Anyway, here it is! Enjoy, review, and subscribe!**

**Rose felt like her heart had flown up in her throat. She was breathing deeply. All she could see around her was the pixel dark surrounding, except for the small clear screen. "Doctor, you there." Rose called out, unsure if he could hear her. Finally the doctor's face came into view on the clear game screen.**

**"Yeah, you alright?" He asked with concern. Rose put one hand on her hip. "What do you think?" The Doctor was about to answer when little feet came running up the stairs. "Hey," Tony Squeaked. "You guys ok? I heard this..." Tony stopped in his tracks and in his speech. His eyes became wide with curiosity, as he saw his computer animated sister. **

**"Oh, you made my sister a character. Can I play?" He asked excitedly. "No,Tony. No you can't!" Rose exclaimed. "Cool! It talks!" Rose rubbed her eyes. "Ahem." She mumbled. The Doctor had drawn a blank, until now. "Yes, well," He looked, and bent down to Tony's level. "Let me bring you up to speed." The Doctor thought for a couple of seconds. "We know nothing, you are now up to speed." "And how is this helpful?"inquired Tony.**

**_"It's not helpful," _The fictitious voice called. _"Not helpful at all."_Tony and the Doctor listened, _"Peek-a-boo!"_ it was coming from the game. The pair of them walked over to the game cautiously. On the screen was a exact replica of himself. (Animated of course. I look good animated! The Doctor thought.) He had Rose's hands tied and a single hand covered her mouth. She was completely incapacitated. **

**So that's why she didn't talk. Tony thought. "That's impossible." The Doctor said under his breath._ "D.N.A. Extraction," _His duplicate's voice echoed, and loosed his grip on Rose's mouth. She coughed and spat to get air into her lungs. _"You touched the game. I devoured it, and_ _stayed dormant._"The duplicate gave a slick smile. _"Simple really."_The Doctor's anger started to flare up. He didn't like the idea that Rose was with his opposite self. Opposite feelings and quirks.**

**It scared him, but he didn't show it. "Name yourself!" He screamed. _"I'm a D.I.T.T.O._ _Duplicate Intelligence Technology Teaching Ordeal."_ "A what?" Rose managed to muffle. _"Quiet you!"_ The D.I.T.T.O pushed her onto the hard ground below her. Rose enabled herself to get up.**

**But as she did, the D.I.T.T.O looked at the Doctor with disapproving eyes. _"You could have done better you know. Blonde? Hmm.."_The Doctor didn't know how to reply to a comment like that.**

**Rose knew how though. Rose's face started to turn red. Never had she been so insulted in her life. "You little Prat," Rose blurted as she walked up to him in rage. "You have no right!"**

**The D.I.T.T.O looked surprised. _"Feisty, isn't she?"_ "Give... her... back." The Doctor had had it up to here with his duplicate self.**

**The D.I.T.T.O thought for a second. "No, you have to catch us first." The D.I.T.T.O grabbed hold of Rose by the waist, and down a secret compartment they went. Tony looked at the Doctor, "What do we do now?" He asked. "Were going after her Tony," He gave him a look that Tony couldn't dissever. "I'm not going to loose her again."**


	5. The Vision and Escape

Sorry guys, it took me forever to come up with an idea to finish this, I have heard you guys don't like that nasty D.I.T.T.O! So, lets take care of him shall we? Hope you like it :)

The wind roared past Rose so fast, she could barley breath. She tried to release herself from the

D.I.T.T.O's grip. But it was too strong. They both landed on the floor with two feet. "You take me back, take me back right now!" "Oh," The D.I.T.T.O complained. "Don't you ever shut up?!" Rose didn't know what to say, she had never been treated like this before. So, she walked over to a dark corner. Where, the duplicate, wouldn't bother her. She had no desire to deal with the likes of him. _Remember_ Rose thought to herself _like the Doctor said 'Anything can be useful.' _

She dug into her jean pockets, looking for something, anything that might be helpful in a situation like this. Rose pulled out a wad of gum, a rubber band, and a small (but sharp) piece of glass.

"Great," Rose whispered. "I can chew, play and cut. How terrific! Better than nothing I suppose." She sat on the dark floor fiddling away. Meanwhile, Tony and the Doctor finally reached the bottom of the darkness, but took a detour so the D.I.T.T.O wouldn't notice them descending. "Alright," The Doctor whispered to Tony. "Stay close." "Gotcha." Tony mouthed.

Carefully, they tip-toed around the room. Until they spotted the shimmer from Rose's blonde hair. "Is that me sister?" Tony whispered. "Yeah," The Doctor gave a small smile. "That's her, but what's she doing?" All the Doctor saw in Rose's hands was some sort of contraption. Rose slipped the "weapon" she had made in her hair. So when the time was right, she could just pull it out and escape (if she could) That time was close at hand.

"Hey ugly!" Rose whipped the weapon out of her hair and held it firm, like a slingshot. The D.I.T.T.O turned around slowly. "You dare call me ugly. You... call me ugly, that's a first, I look exactly like your boyfriend..." "He's not my boyfriend," Rose roared back. "Were just friends." "Oh, I don't think so," The D.I.T.T.O grinned. He walked up to Rose, put his fingers on here temples. "What..What are you doing?" Rose asked. Like a flood breaking through a dam, Rose saw her future with the human Doctor, and saw a little brunette haired girl, running around applegrass fields and holding a lily. "Stop," Rose yelled "Stop! I can't take it anymore! Stop!" "Fine!" The D.I.T.T.O let go.

Without another second of thought about this decision, Rose let the gum and glass ammo hit the D.I.T.T.O in the head. "Very good," The D.I.T.T.O said. Blood poured from his mouth. "I thought...you didn't.... have it... in you." Slowly, the D.I.T.T.O's head detached from his body, and fell to the floor. Rose stood there in shock, not from the duplicate's detaching body. But from the vision. _Not possible_ Rose thought to herself _not possible. _While Rose wasn't looking, the D.I.T.T.O's body turned into pink, gooey slime and disappeared.

"Now, how did that happen?" The Doctor rang out. "Doctor!" Rose sprinted to him but stopped.

"Come on Rose, nothing has stopped you from giving me a hug." Rose gulped. "Except for that." She pointed and the Doctor looked. It was the D.I.T.T.O, in it's original form. It had reappeared. "I absorbed you once...." "Yeah, I've heard that speech already. Haven't you caused enough trouble today?" The D.I.T.T.O just hissed at him. "Come on," The Doctor said. "Don't be like that," He pulled out his sonic screwdriver. "Just chill." A blue, icy light streamed out, and froze the D.I.T.T.O in a matter of seconds. But, before it froze, it yelled at Rose. "The vision that you saw is true, never forget that!"

"Rose ," the Doctor asked. "Are you ok?" Rose was thinking about telling him, but maybe it was just a trick.( to make her feel uneasy.) "Never better." Rose exclaimed. Tony tugged at Rose's shirt.

"Go home now?" He asked. "Yeah," The Doctor and Rose said in sync. "It's time to go home." The Screwdriver shimmered around the three of them, and brought them back to reality.

_**Created by:TenxRoseForever**_

_** The end is coming!**_


	6. Two souls, One Body

The end is near, for this story anyway. Hope you enjoy the end of Game Over! Read, Review, and subscribe :)

"Mum, just let it go!" "I will not just let it go," Jackie Shrilled. "You and Tony were this close from getting killed!" "Mum," Rose explained. " Lets talk about this in the morning, ok? Tony is already asleep, and I don't want our bickering waking him up." "Fine." Jackie went to her room and shut the door. Rose plopped down in one of the many hallways, and just her head hang there. "You alright?" Rose managed to look up. It was the Doctor, tea in one hand, Pear in the other.

Rose looked at the pear very... confused, but was too tried to figure it out why it was so weird. "Yeah," Rose replied, as she stood up. "I'm fine, I'll be exploring if you need me." With that said, she took up up one of the staircases, into a room with bright, gold doors. (This was a mansion after all.) "Exploring is also what I like to do best." Up the stairs The Doctor went. Rose was amazed at what she saw. It was the ballroom that cybermen had destroyed, but it was completely rebuilt. It even now had a stereo system. "Music , just what I need." She skimmed through all the radio stations, until she found a song that suited her ears.

"I've heard this before!" Rose exclaimed. Suddenly, She started to sing and dance _"Baby, don't worry. you'll be my only. No need to worry, baby are you down, down, down, down..."_ Rose spun around and her eyes got really wide with embarrassment, that she stopped singing. Right next to the door was the Doctor. Standing, and eating "A pear," Rose knew something was wrong. "Get away from me!" Rose screamed. "What's wrong?" The Doctor asked, taking another bite from the pear. "I don't know how you escaped D.I.T.T.O, but one thing I know is that the Doctor would never eat a pear."

"Finally," The D.I.T.T.O hollered, as he clapped and threw the pear. "The dumb blonde finally figured it out!" "But.. but you were frozen. I saw it happen!" "What you saw happen," The D.I.T.T.O explained. "Was a lie. Actually there are two souls inside this body now. One, of your beloved Doctor. And the other... me!" "Let him go!" Rose shrieked. "I'll do anything, just let him go!" "Oh, I'll let him go alright," The D.I.T.T.O chuckled at the thought of this idea. "But not until you swear..." The D.I.T.T.O started to feel a burning sensation all over skin. He started to itch like there was no tomorrow, and their wasn't going to be. Rose couldn't believe it.

One soul escaped through the Doctor's mouth, (Rose couldn't tell which soul it was because they both looked the same.) and then turned to dust. One person was gone forever, but who? "Doctor," Rose pleaded. "Please tell me that's you." "The one and only." The Doctor was weak from being controlled from the inside out. So Rose had to carry him to the living room. (because there was no way she was going to carry him up that huge flight of stairs.) "It's a good thing that you don't weigh that much," Rose said, as she placed him on the couch. "Well, goodnight."

But, the Doctor didn't hear her. He was most definitely asleep. (For once in his lifetime.)

_**Created by:TenxRoseForever **_

_**Thx, to all the people who made my writing a huge success**_


End file.
